


Life One Day at a Time, No? (Alex Gaskarth)

by AMelancholySunshine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, First Job, Fluff, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: Just as you’re about to fall asleep, Alex leaves you a voicemail that is meant to encourage you to not be anxious for your first day at work. Or at least, for it to be manageable.GIF as visual which can be found here: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/611619927828414464/life-one-day-at-a-time-no-alex-gaskarth
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Original Female Character(s), Alex Gaskarth/You
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bandom Fanfiction





	Life One Day at a Time, No? (Alex Gaskarth)

“ _Hey Y/N. Guess who? Yeah, it’s me, none other than your amazing, talented, charismatic and loving boyfriend, Alex._ " 

_I mean, unless you have another that I don’t know about. Then, we’d have, should I say, a little_ problemo _._

_That was a trashy introduction, I realize. Enough about me, though. Your mom tells me that you’ll be landing at the airport late and that when you do get home, you’ll be so tired that you’re going to head straight to bed._

_From your short phone calls and selfies, I could tell that you had a rough week of studying before leaving for Florida and that you were trying to suppress your anxiety for the remainder of your vacation. That’s why I’m leaving you this voicemail, to give you some insight and hopefully, have you sleep soundly._

_So here it is._

_No matter how difficult the situation you’re living through is, or better yet how insurmountable it feels right now, remember, and I really do stress on the_ remember _that it’s only temporary._

_Yes, I am quoting U2’s, "Stuck in a Moment and You Can’t Get Out of It” but what Bono says is true. It’s just a moment, this time will pass._

_If I have any more urges to wax inspirational mid-2000s contemporary rock lyrics to you at midnight, l will gladly do so, but I think one is enough for now. After all, there’s only so much you can take from your cheesy musician boyfriend at this hour, right?_

_So, yeah, that’s all, I guess? I feel I’ve already lost you to sleep._

_Sweet dreams (Y/N). I know you’ll thrive at your first day on the job on Wednesday, even though you see it as being this huge thing._

_I’m repeating this again: this apprehension you’re feeling is only temporary. And I’m sure that once you get the hang of it, you’re going to either smash it or truly enjoy it._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Alejandro_

Contrary to what Alex thought, you did not fall asleep halfway through the recording, but rather felt your heart warm at the thought of his gesture, but most importantly, the inspiration behind his words.

Okay, so maybe, your anxiety wasn’t completely under control—the question was, when was it ever?- and there was a high chance the whirlwind of thoughts in your brain would prevent you from falling asleep right away, but, at least, you were one step closer to conquering this particular strand of panic.

Well, more so, battle axing it.

And that in itself, was an improvement from your outlook a few days ago.

After all, you could only take life one day at a time, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories written less than two hours in between? I’m a roll!
> 
> I was originally meant to use this GIF for entirely different plot, but it stuck for the plot in this story. You probably don’t know this, but tomorrow, I’m starting my first ever real job and I’m extremely nervous, so I wrote this to calm myself down. I hope it works!
> 
> As usual, bookmarks, kudos and comments are always very much appreciated! Thank you in advance!


End file.
